Avatar and His Legend
by TwilightZone1998
Summary: Many generations ago, there was a man and a woman named Wan and Lin that became the first known Avatar and Legend. Him and along side his best friend traveled the world learning the elements whist protecting everything and one that needed help. Since then every Avatar is born with a Legend who stays with them, both as powerful as the next.
1. The Prologue Part 1

Two cries were heard inside the Southern Air Temple. Two mothers giving birth to their children under the same moon and sun. One mother giving birth to a baby boy while the other mother birth to a baby girl.

This was all witnessed by an Air Nomad by the name of Monk Gyasto "It seems we have found our Avatar and Legend" He said smiling as he looked into the room

The mothers held their children close for the last time while the babies slept peacefully, a smile on their faces, knowing that they both face a destiny together of danger, excitment and love. Knowing that they will always be together.

With one last cuddle, they gave their newbornbabies to Monk Gyasto who will become their new caretakers, knowingthat he would risk his life to protect them and help them as much as he can.


	2. The Prologue Part 2

"Haha! You can't catch me" Laughed a Teenaged Girl with bright green eyes, black hair and wearing a female Air Nomad clothing said as she ran away from the other teenager who was chasing her

"Yes I can Alexa" A Teenaged Boy with mischievous grey eyes, no hair and wearing a male Air Nomad clothing replied "Even if I have to use my bending" He said smirking as he ran faster

"Aang! that's not allowed, you can't use you airbending" Pouted Alexa turning to run backwards just to see him right behind her making her stumble and fall onto the ground, with Aang falling on top of her

"Omph" Gasped Aang and Alexa on the ground "Ow" They mumbled not noticing Monk Gyasto walk around the corner and stop to stare at them

"Are you alright?" Asked Monk Gyasto walking towards them making them look up from where they were on the ground

"Yeah, we're good" Said Aang and Alexa just to freeze when they remembered where they were

"Um? Aang? Get of me will you" Asked Alexa from benearth Aang as she rolled over to look up at him making him blush and laugh as he airbended himself up and helped her up "Your heavy you know right?" She said making Aang laugh again

"Oh haha Alexa" Said Aang shaking his head at his best friend before they both looked at Monk Gyasto to see him smiling

"It seems that you two were having fun and getting along well" Said Monk Gyasto smiling as he looked at the two smiling airbenders

"He's annoying" Said Alexa looking away from Monk Gyasto and towards her best friend just to see him looking at her with a raised eyebrow

"Well your a brat" Aang said smirking just for Alexa to suddenly smile evilly making him step back just for him to get punched in the arm when he didn't move in time

"OUCH! ALEXA!" Moaned Aang rubbing his arm "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for falling on top of me" Alexa said "And this is for cheating" She said hitting him again causing him to pout

"You never said we couldn't use airbending Alexa" Smirked Aang "Plus why didn't you use yours?" He asked making her turn bright red

"I.. May.. Have forgotten" Mumbled Alexa blushing sheepishly

Aang laughed "How could you forget that, your seventeen god sake haha you use it all the time" He said making Monk Gyasto chuckle in amusement making the two best friends jump

"Aang.. Alexa.. Please come with me" Said Monk Gyasto, his expression turning serious as turned away and walked off leaving Aang and Alexa confused and looking at each other

"We didn't do nothing right?" Asked Aang

"I don't think so" Replied Alexa "Come on let's go" She said making Aang nod before they ran and followed Monk Gyasto to the temple just to see him holding a scroll waiting for them

"Do you know what these are?" Asked Monk Gyasto unrolling the scrolls to reveal their old toys

"Toys?" Aang said confused "Those are ours right? We use to play with them all the time growing up" He said looking at Monk Gyasto who was smiling and then Alexa who was nodding confused

"What about them?" Asked Alexa, her expression confused making Monk Gyasto looked at them sadly before he started to explain what it meant to the teens in front of them just for him to recieve confused looked from them both

"It means that war is coming and we need our Avatar" Monk Gyasto said looking at Aang sadly "And our Legend" He said looking at Alexa making them look at him wide-eyed

"WHAT!" Shouted Aang and Alexa making them jump to their feet in shock

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE THE AVATAR AND LEGEND" Shouted Aang walking back and forth not noticing Alexa who had paled at the news till he turned to her when he heard her start mumbling to herself

"What? We can't be we can't" Mumbled Alexa quietly making Aang stop and walk towards Alexa and pull her to her feet as she still mumbled "There's stronger people than me, than us even" She said finally looking up at Aang who was looking at her worriedly as he pulled her into his side as he turned them to look at Monk Gysato

"I know this is alot to ask of you both differently at this age as every past Avatar and Legend has been in their late teens or twenties but we know you can do this"

Aang looked away from Monk Gyasto and towards Alexa who now had her head tucked into his chest "We can't. We're sorry but we can't. We got to go" He said and with that pulled away from Alexa and grabbed her hand before pulling her out of the temple

Monk Gyasto looked at them sadly as he watched them leave the temple "Good Luck Avatar Aang and Legend Alexa. I wish you two the best of luck" He whispered but the teens did not hear

\--Scene Change--

"What are we going to do Aang?" Alexa said sadly as soon as they were far away from the temple "I can't be the Legend Aang I can't" She said getting upset making Aang pull her into his side more

"I know Alexa, I don't want to be the Avatar either" Aang said as he looked around "I think we need to leave" He said looking down at his best friend making her look up at him wide eyed

"Are you sure?" Alexa said "Where would we go?" She asked making Aang shrug

"Anywhere" Aang replied "Better than here right?" He said making her nod "Come let's get our stuff and find Appa"

Alexa nodded "Alright, let's go" She said and pulled Aang towards their rooms

\--Scene Change--

"You got everything?" Aang said stepping out of his room to see Alexa pulling a bag onto her back

"Yeah, got my glider and some spare clothes. What about you?" Alexa said shrugging her shoulders

"Same as well you just some food and water as well" Aang said making Alexa nod

"Good idea, didn't think of that" Alexa muttered as she looked around "I'm going to miss this you know"

"I know and same here" Aang said sadly "This has been our home for the last seventeen years. It be weird not to be coming back here" He said looking at Alexa

"I know right" Muttered Alexa as they started walking down the stairs "Even though I miss Monks, we can always come back" She said looking at Aang as they walked futher down the stairs

"True" Aang said grabbing her hand and dragging her down the last few steps and into the cold air "Let's go find Appa and leave"

"Alright" Alexa replied and they headed off towards the stables

\--Scene Change--

"Come on Appa, you, Alexa and I are going on a little trip for a while" Aang said as soon as they reached the stables and found Appa making the bison look up from eating the hay "It be only for a little while" He said and grabbed the bison reigns and directed him out into the cold air

"Aang?" Alexa asked as soon as she saw him with Appa making her walk over to rub the bison on the head

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? What if something happens?" Asked Alexa as she watched Aang jump on Appa's head gracefully before holding his hand down for her to grab

"I don't know Alexa" Mumbled Aang as Alexa grabbed his hand and he pulled her up and into him "What ever happens we'll be together and for the nation, they are strong, they will be fine" He said and pulled away to look at her "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Alexa said quietly "Let's go" She said making Aang nod and reach for the reigns

"Alright then, Yip Yip" Aang said and they took off into the night

\--Scene Change--

"Aang? We need to find a place to land" Alexa said once it started to rain heavily "I got a feeling that it's going to get worse then it is now"

"Good idea" Aang said nodding as he looked up at the sky just to quickly look down again as rain fall on his head making him pat Appa on the head "Appa, take us down buddy to the nearest island please" Just for the weather to suddenly start gettting worse making Appa whine as big winds and thunder went off in the sky around them

"This is getting c" Started Alexa just for a huge gust of wind to cut her off when it suddenly came out of nowhere hitting them

"AHHHHHH" Screamed Aang and Alexa as more wind hit them causing them to cling on "NOOOO" They yelled as more wind came causing them to fall into the deep dark waters of the ocean with Appa and let go just for them to suddenly start glowing and reach out to each other as a ice dome went around them and the bison, freezing them within

What they didn't know was that they were going to be stuck there for a hundred years till two people found them and their journey to start


	3. The Boy And Girl In The Iceberg

Water.. Earth.. Fire.. Air..

My grandmother use to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar and Legend kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar and Legend mastered all four elements. Only they could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed them most, they vanished

A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Four years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight againest the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar and Legend was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar and Legend will return to save the world

"It's not getting away from me this time" Grumbled a Boy around the age of nineteen and wearing a male Water Tribe clothing said as he lifted his spear "Watch and learn Katara. This is how you can catch a fish" He said speaking to his sister not noticing that she was lent over the edge of the canoe to see the fishes before rising her hands and moving them making a bubble of water raise from the water

"Sokka, look!" A seventeen year old Katara who was wearing a female Water Tribe clothing said looking at her brother

"Shhh" Hushed Sokka "Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmm... I can already smell it cooking" He said drooling

"But Sokka! I caught one" Said Katara as she stuggled to lift the globe of water towards her brother "Sokka! Really look!" She said raising it closer just for her brother to pop it with his spear when he lifted it more into the air "Hey!"

"Ugh! Katara, why is it every time you play with magic water I'm the one getting soaked?" Sokka said annoyed as he turned to look at his sister

"It's not magic, it's waterbending, and it's" Katara started to say just to be cut off

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah" Sokka said shaking his head. Look, all I'm saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself" He said making Katara scoff

"You're calling me weird really?" Katara said with a raised eyebrow "I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my relflection in the water" She said watching as Sokka did just that before he turned to give her a look just for the boat to suddenly launch forwards

"Did we hit something?" Sokka said making Katara shrug as they both looked around just for Katara to suddenly scream making Sokka turn to look at her "Katara are y?" He started just to be cut off

"SOKKA! LOOK OUT! IN FRONT OF YOU" Shouted Katara making Sokka quickly turn around to see icebergs causing them to start frantically maneuvering the canoe between the them "WE'RE GOING TO CRASH" She yelled

"SHUT UP KATARA! WE'RE NOT GOING TO" Shouted Sokka just to be cut off when they both suddenly scream when a wave of water went onto the boat

"WATCH OUT! GO LEFT! GO LEFT!" Yelled Katara just for the to suddenly crash making them fly out of the canoe and into the snow

"Oh god... That hurt" Groaned Sokka sitting up and rubbing his head "Katara are y" He started to say as he looked around just to stop when he saw Katara getting up onto her feet and rubbing her arm as she glaring at him

"You call that left" Katara said sarcastically as she still rubbed her arm

Sokka got onto his feet "If you don't like my steering maybe you should have tried waterbending us around the ice" He said, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared "Oh yeah, you can't can you! You can't bend"

"Do.. Not.. Bring that up" Glared Katara "You know that it isn't my fault" She said angrily as she watched her brother start to pace before he stopped and turned to look at her annoyed

"I knew it!" Sokka said "I knew this was going to bite me in the ass. I should of just left you at home with Gran Gran" Sokka said as he turned away "Leave it to a girl to mess things up"

"WHAT! You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained guy that ever lived and that's saying something" Growled Katara waving her arms around not noticing the iceberg that they were standing on starting to crack "Ugh, I'm embarrassed to even be related to you! Ever since Mom died and Dad left I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing solider!"

"Oh shut up will you" Sokka said "I'm trying to fig" He started as he turned around just to freeze when he noticed the cracking iceberg "Uh... Katara?"

"I even washed all the clothes! Have you smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!" Katara said still angry

"KATARA! Settle down!" Ordered Sokka

"NO! THAT'S IT SOKKA. I'M DONE HELPING YOU. FROM NOW ON, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Screamed Katara just for them to suddenly jump when the ice finally broke and pushed them further into the waters

"Now look what you done" Moaned Sokka "You gone from being weird to freakish Katara" He said putting his hand on his head

"W.. Wha? Y.. You mean I did that?" Said Katara in shock and disblief

"Yup. Congratulations" Said Sokka sarcastically

"I.. I.. I didn't know I could do that" Katara said in wonder as she looked around just to suddenly gasp and point "Sokka! Look!" She said when she noticed the water in front of them suddenly beginning to glow a bright blue

"WHAT THE?" Sokka said "KATARA GET BACK" He said grabbing his sister and pulling her back just as an iceberg broke though the surface "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING"

"I DON'T KNOW SOKKA!" Shouted Katara as they watched the ice get brighter before it faded to reveal a boy and girl inside the ice, making the two siblings step back just for them both to jump when the two people in the ice eyes opened and glowed, their arrow markings glowing white

"THEIR ALIVE!" Shouted Sokka in shock

"WE GOT TO HELP!" Katara yelled wiggling out of her brother's hold and grabbing his spear of the ground before running forwards, her hood falling down as she ran

"KATARA! GET BACK HERE! THEY COULD BE DANGEROUS" Sokka shouted at his sister "THEY COULD BE DISEASED" He yelled as he stood still

"I'VE STILL GOT TO HELP!" Katara yelled as she ignored him and skipped across a few icebergs to arrive at the one where the boy and girl are trapped

"KATARA DON'T" Sokka shouted just for him to be ignored again as Katara started whacking the ice making it crack "KATARA STOP" He said just as the ice broke and a bright blue and white light shot into the sky making him moan "What did you do"

\--Scene Change--

"Finally" A Young Man, with a shaven head expect for a ponytail and dressed in red said as he stood staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship before turning around "Uncle, do you realise what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game" A Old Man said from where he sat at a table drinking tea

"It means my search is about to come to an end" Said The Young Man making the old man groan "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too exicted over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Said The Old Man

Zuko glared "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar" He said in anger before he turned to glare the men working on the ship "Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

\--Scene Change--

"Katara! Don't, they could be a threat" Hissed Sokka after the light faded to the show the boy and girl again

Katara glared at him "They are not animals" She hissed as they both eyed the boy who held the girl in a protective manner

"I don't care, you can get hurt" Said Sokka in response just for him to recieve a glare which he ignored in favour of looking at the two people who was on the ground

"We got to help them, we can't just stand here Sokka" Whispered Katara to her brother who was still staring at the two teens in wonder not noticing his sister who had started to walk towards the boy and girl before he shooked his head and stepped forwards

"Be careful" Said Sokka stepping closer "Please" He said as he watched his sister move even closer

"Wake up" Whispered Katara "Please wake up" She said and went to move the arm of the boy just for the boy to suddenly open his eyes and grasped her wrist making her gasp in shock at seeing the similar glowing white eyes

"Don't... Touch... Her" The Boy whispered angrily before fainting, just for her to suddenly swing her head around when heard her brother step forwards, his spear in the air ready to hit the boy

"Don't Sokka, he's fainted" Katara said making Sokka lower his spear slightly

"Doesn't matter if he has or not, he can't just go round th" Sokka said just to be cut off when they heard movements from the girl making them turn back around to see her moving more

"Mmm" Mumbled The Girl moving around a little more "Mmm" She said faintly again as she started to opening her "Aang?" The Girl said quietly as she opened her eyes, her eyes still glowing white making the siblings step back

"Aang? Aang? Really that's the first thing she says. Not an ouch or what the?" Mumbled Sokka while his sister started walking closer to the girl "Aaaand you go towards her after we just got threated by her boyfriend ggreat" He said making the girl turn her head towards him and jump out of the boy's arms glaring

"He's not my boyfriend" The Girl hissed at Sokka

"Sokka! Shut up!" Hissed Katara making the girl turn towards her and step forwards

"Who are you?" Said The Girl pushing Katara back and standing in front of Aang

"You tell us?" Growled Sokka speaking up as he glared at the girl and moved in front of his sister "What's your name? And how the hell were you guys frozen in that ice? You should be dead?"

The girl just stared at him "I asked you first" She said smirking, her green eyes harsh and untrusting

"I'm Katara and the idiot in front of me is my older brother Sokka" Said Katara calmly "Now may I have your name?"

The girl ignored her and looked back at Aang worriedly "Do you think he be okay? I'm worried he's gotten hurt or something"

"He's fine, he woke up before you did but fainted straight after so if you want we can take you back to the village and our healer to check on him and you as well for that matter?" Katara said as she looked at the tired girl who was getting incredibly pale as more time passed

"Katara" Hissed Sokka making them turn to him "I need to talk to you" He said "Now"

"Alright, alright" Katara said before she and Sokka walked off just for her to stop "I'll be right back" She said but the girl just ignore her in favour of turning to Aang

"Alright then" Muttered Sokka making the girl jump and turn back to them "Let's get going, it be a while till we will get home" He said looking at the girl and his sister

The girl smiled slighty "We can take Appa? He can fly us there if that's any quicker?" Spoke The Girl making the siblings look at her

"Who's and What is an Appa?" Asked Katara as they watched the girl turn and walk towards something covered in snow

"What are you doing?" Katara asked as they watched the girl wipe of the snow and jump back when it moved making the snow fall off to reveal a animal

"Appa" Replied The Girl rubbing the head of the animal "He's a bison and he's mine and Aang's friend" She said smiling just to turn and frown when she heard Sokka scoff "What?" The Girl asked confused

"Hahaha! That fluffy beast can fly? But that's impossible, it's like saying that Katara can fly" Laughed Sokka making the girl glare at him

"He's not a beast and yes he can fly you dimwit" Hissed The Girl as she turned away and stormed over to where Aang was still layed on to ground not noticing Katara turn and smack her brother once she left

"Sokka!" Hissed Katara "Why the hell say that for? Now I got to try and calm her down" She said "She doesn't need this, she's starting to look paler every minture sorry and I don't think you doing this is helping her trust us"

"Katara. What about me, I don't tru" Sokka stated just to be cut off by the girl returning

"Please can you show me the way so I can direct Appa" Asked The Girl making Katara nod as she watched her hold Aang up and turn to walk towards the animal before lifting him up and onto the head of the bison

"I'm sorry about my brother" Katara said as she walked over making the girl nod slightly from where she stood "He didn't mean nothing by it. He just got trust issues thats all"

"It's fine but can we please leave as I'm getting worried as he haven't woken up yet" Said The Girl climbing onto the head of the fluffy animal and sitting down before lifting her best friend's head onto her lap

Katara just nodded her head and climb on before turning to her brother "Sokka hurry up, we need to leave" She said turning to glare at her brother who was standing still and watching the animal

"He's not going to fly Katara and someone's just going to get hurt" Mumbled Sokka whist walking over and getting on with everyone else

"Ready?" Asked The Girl making everyone nod "Alright then. Yip Yip" She said but the animal did not move "Yip Yip" The Girl said again and waited "Come on, boy. I know your tired but Aang's hurt" She said making the creature whine and stand up "Good boy" Said The Girl rubbing the side of his head from where she sat making the animal give a roar and jump, just to go straight into the water

"Was that suppose to happen?" Katara asked making the girl shake her head in resonpse just for her to suddenly turn her head and glare

"You call that flying? I call that floating in water" Sokka said making Katara turn and glare as well "See I said he couldn't Katara"

"He can fly you asshole, maybe being stuck in ice isn't the greatest you know but it's not like you would know right?" Said The Girl growling before her gaze soften at the sorry look he gave her

"I'm sorry" Mumbled Sokka looking at her "Just asking but how did you even get in the ice with Aang anyway?" He said making the girl look away and at Aang before looking at the siblings again

"I don't know, I really don't know" Replied The Girl sadly "All I can remember is that one minute it was raining and windy then the next thing waking up to see you two and wrapped in Aang's arms" She said making them look at her in sadness and confusion

"Raining? When did it r" Started Katara just to be cut off by her brother speaking

"It never rained or stormed? Haven't done that in a while" Stated Sokka making the girl look at him confused

"What? Of course it did! Just ask Aang" Said The Girl confused looking down at her best friend then back again making the two sibling with at each other and back again

"Um speaking of names? What is yours anyway?" Katara asked

"Oh it's Alexa" Said The Girl "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was pretty confused and annoyed when I woke up"

"We didn't notice" Sokka said sarcastically making Katara turn and smack him on the head and Alexa to raise a eyebrow

"Quite the sarcastic bloke ain't cha?" Alexa smirked, tilting her head to the side as Sokka rubbed his own before he turned to glare at his sister making Alexa let out a laugh just for her to jump when she felt Aang move around causing her to look to see him wrapping his arms around her waist and bury his head into her stomach

"Well he's comfy" Said Katara letting out a light laugh making Alexa look up blush and Sokka to shake his head

"Alright stop the laughing now" Alexa said "It's getting late so I advice you two guys to get some sleep" She said making Sokka and Katara nod and turn away while she turn back to look at Aang then out into ocean

\--Scene Change--

"Mmmm" Hummed Katara whist rubbing her eyes before looking at the others to see Sokka still asleep and Alexa awake "Alexa? You still awake? Why?" She asked as she looked around to see she was closer to home

"Yeah I am" Replied Alexa "And I couldn't sleep, been worrying about Aang" She said turning away from the ocean to look at her "Why aren't you still sleeping? It's still pretty early"

"Got alot of my mind so I didn't really sleep very well" Katara said making Alexa raise a eyebrow

"Whatcha thinking about?" Asked Alexa as she looked at Aang quickly then back to Katara

"I guess... I was wondering... As you looked like you been around... If you had any idea what happened to the Avatar and Legend?" Asked Katara quietly

"No, no I didn't. I know or Aang and I know people who does but not personally ourselves" Answered Alexa looking away quickly "Didn't you hear anything about them growing up?" She asked nervously as she looked back at Katara who nodded "So why the question?"

"I was just wondering thats all" Replied Katara "I better get back to sleep. We don't have long left till we're be back home" She said making Alexa nod and smile slighty "Goodnight"

"Sleep tight" Replied Alexa after a while but Katara was already back to sleep


End file.
